I Know
by luvsbitca
Summary: Booth is set a task, and discovers exactly what he knows about his life.


Disclaimer: If I owned them I would probably put Bones in more dangerous situation just to watch Booth save her, and vice versa. I would also have more Zach time and would bring mr deep voice back. But alas, I do not so they are owned by the people who actually created them.

**I Know**

**by Moonbeam**

Booth watched the FBI psych as he watched him. Neither had spoken after the initial pleasantries. Booth felt like a cowboy at high noon just waiting for the clock to strike twelve, who would be the first one to talk.

"Agent Booth?" It was never him, always the other guy, except maybe with her.

"Yeah?"

"You were sent here after you assaulted another agent during an investigation. We will continue to meet until you talk to me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you did it."

"He said a few things I didn't like."

"Such as?"

"Gender and occupational based harassment."

"Of your partner," Dr Fredrikson looked down at his notebook. "A Temperance Brennan."

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should look up the meaning of her first name and take it to heart Agent Booth."

"If I had have let her deal with it then he would have ended up with some broken bones."

"He ended up with a broken nose."

"The nose is only cartilage." Booth felt he should be a little surprised that he remembered that.

"Are you sure she would have reacted at all?"

"I know she would, she had that look on her face."

"What look?"

"The one right before she beats the crap out of someone." Booth allowed himself the ghost of a smile.

"How long have you and Dr Brennan worked together?"

"Four years."

"And what are your feelings towards Dr Brennan?"

"She's my partner."

A small beep sounded from the top left side of the psych's desk and he looked to the clock.

"Our time is up for this week. But I want you to do something before our next session, and there will be a next session. You said you knew that Dr Brennan would hurt the other agent, I would like you to write me a list, ten things you know or have learned since working with her and bring it next session."

"Fine, I'll see you in a few days."

"If you don't compile the list we will continue to meet until you do."

Booth looked at the doctor unsurprised he had read him so well; the dislike was neither well hidden nor surprising.  
"I'll have it."

Booth turned and walked out of the office and back up to his office. He looked at the files on his desk. He would not be assigned a new case until the psych signed off on him. Seemed stupid for one little punch. There was nothing to do but boring paperwork and to organise his paperclip collection. Instead he pulled a piece of lined paper from his draw and gave it a title and wrote 1. On the top line. Now just to think of something he had learned from her.

_1. I know the nose is cartilage not bone._

Booth could think of nothing else, he probably wouldn't have that either if not for the good agent's broken nose.

Seeley leaned back in his chair and let his mind wander; he had a few days to think of nine more. But as always his thoughts drifted to her.

I'm not the smart one; I'm not even in the top 80 of the smart ones. But there are a few things I know. I know I didn't want this team. I know that they made me respect them. I know that she hated me, found me too domineering and assumptive. I know that she is bossy and too smart for her own good, but too sheltered to know what is going on around her. I know that what I had with Cam was never going to last. I know that he was going to ask her to marry him. I know that I will hate him for the rest of my life regardless of her answer. I know that Hodgins hates him too, for very different reasons. I know Zach does not understand him. I know Angela likes him because he treats her right. I know Cam left because of this and I know I should feel worse. I know if she says yes I will take the job in New York. I know I have been in love with her since I walked in on her standing over a murderer holding a gun she had used to shoot him and explaining to a man who wanted to stalk her that he would have to save the man she had shot.

I'm not the smart one but I know that I am the only person alive that loves her like this, and I know that regardless of what happens I will love her long after we are not longer a team; working together and sharing more of our lives than we had intended. I didn't want her to be a part of my team, I never wanted to be a part of a team full stop, except one that was filled with other FBI agents and would lead to me getting the bad guy. I know that I will protect all of them to the extent of my power, and have. I know that losing my job is no longer the worst possible outcome for one of our cases. I know that I would risk the badge again if I needed to, just to make sure we remain a team. I know that we won't be a team anymore if she says yes.

I know that these people have become my family. I know that I will keep in touch with all of them. I know I'll stay in touch with her even if it kills me. I know I cannot stand to see them get married but I will be there to watch her walk down the aisle to him. I know she will not get married in a church even though I have seen her there in a few too many dreams. I know that we will exchange Christmas cards and birthday calls and I know I'll wait for them for months before they come. I know I will think about her too much and bury myself in work when she leaves. I know I will never find another team like this or another girl like her. And I know I will always compare them to her. I know she had become as important to me as Parker. I know he loves her too and she loves him even if she does not like kids.

I know I think about what loving her would feel like. I know I want to wake up to her and go to sleep beside her. I know I want to live a life full of the excitement only she can bring. I know I want to make children with her if she chooses to. I know I want to grow old with her. I know I want to fight with her about the small things and the big things. I know I want to dance to music with her and hold her close. I know I want to chase away the demons her parents left her with and show her that I will never leave. I know I want to spend my life with only her.

I know I would throw myself in front of every bomb and gun and madman I have up to this point and every other one we ever come across so long as I am protecting her. I know she does not need protection, but I know I will never stop doing it. I know I will die for her if I ever need to because I need her to be smiling and alive. I know that she would never understand my willingness to die in the line of duty so long as she is at the end of the line. And I know that is the only way I have ever showed her that I love her.

The only thing I don't know is does she love me.

Booth mentally shook himself seeing the office around him again. He looked back down at his list.

_2. I know that a foetus has 300 bones.  
__3. I know that bones carry scars long after the body heals.  
__4. I know that science and police work well in conjunction to solve cases.  
__5. I know that people will talk to a scientist even if they do not want to talk to a cop.  
__6. I know that a wood chipper can scatter a frozen human body and that those remains may never be found.  
__7. I know that the skull can be used to create a virtual image of a person's face.  
__8. I know that the life cycle of a fly is 15-30 days.  
__9. I know that dead people can talk if you have some who speaks the language.  
__10. I know that squints are invaluable to police work._

Booth folded the paper and placed it in his drawer for next week. He grabbed his jacket and left his office, going down to Sid's for lunch. Maybe she'd be there.

The End


End file.
